Payung Transparan
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: Sedikit pengalaman Tanaka-kun ketika sepayung berdua dengan murid illegalnya yaitu Miyano. Setidaknya sepayung berdua dengan Miyano tidak membuatnya trauma. - Modified Canon. Miyano/Tanaka. Platonic. crack-pair. dldr.


Sedikit pengalaman Tanaka-kun ketika sepayung berdua dengan murid illegalnya yaitu Miyano. Setidaknya sepayung berdua dengan Miyano tidak membuatnya trauma. Malah cukup mengesankan.

.

.

 **Payung Transparan** _by Crimson Scarlet Rose_

 **Disclaimer:** Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge © _Nozomi Uda_

 **Warning:** AR. Maybe OOC. Humor gejos. Crack-pair Tanaka/Miyano. Platonic romance. Standard warning applied.

Enjoy!

(❀ ◦ ﹏ ◦)ノ

.

.

* * *

Miyano membawa payung.

Tanaka tidak suka membawa payung

―jadi ia tidak membawanya dan malah terjebak hujan sekarang.

Ohta juga sudah pulang duluan karena payung adiknya terbawa olehnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus bergegas pergi ke sekolah adiknya untuk mengantarkan payung. Ia meminta maaf pada Tanaka sebelumnya karena tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang seperti yang telah ia janjikan. Ohta tadinya mau mengajak Tanaka ke sekolah adiknya, tetapi mereka akan berputar dan jalan pulang ke rumah Tanaka akan semakin jauh. Dengan mengetahui kerugian seperti itu Tanaka cepat-cepat menolak. Jadinya pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak bisa pulang dan cuma terdiam di depan loker sepatunya―sebenarnya ia memikirkan cara paling efisien sampai rumahnya dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak kehujanan.

"Shishou! Shishouuu!"

Lalu sebuah panggilan penuh semangat berhasil membuatnya menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati gadis berambut salem berdiri di hadapannya bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya berpakaian seperti _yankee_.

"Oh Miyano- _san_ ," lalu setelahnya Tanaka menghela napas, "dan ... Echizen- _san_."

Entah mengapa helaan napas dan cara menyapa Tanaka yang terdengar malas-malasan saat namanya disebut membuat tanda tiga siku di kepala Echizen. Gadis yang roknya sangat panjang tersebut mengapit leher Tanaka dengan sebelah lengannya dan membuat pemuda itu sulit bernapas. Miyano pun berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya dan ia berhasil melepaskan Tanaka. Pemuda itu pun terengah-engah.

"Ecchan! Kau tidak boleh menyerang _Shishou_ tiba-tiba begitu!"

"Myaaanooo, dia membuatku kesal dengan sikap malasnya."

"Kalau tidak malas, itu bukan Shishou yang aku hormati Ecchaaaan. Sikap malasnya Shishou yang justru menjadi poin plusnya."

Echizen pun berpikir sebentar dan pada akhirnya ia setuju. Ya sudahlah, _toh_ kalau tidak malas bukan Tanaka 1-F namanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Ohta?" tanya Echizen tiba-tiba karena menyadari sosok pengasuh Tanaka hilang dari sisi pemuda itu.

"Ia tadi pulang duluan karena keperluan mendesak," Tanaka terlalu malas menjelaskan alasannya karena tadi tenaganya terkuras banyak ketika lehernya diapit lengan Echizen. Tenaga Echizen itu melebihi tenaga perempuan normal.

"Oh ..." kedua gadis tersebut membuat _koor_ rendah sebagai respon dari jawaban Tanaka.

"Lalu kenapa Shishou belum pulang?" tanya Miyano.

"Aku ... tidak bisa melewati hujan," jawab Tanaka pasrah disertai aura gelap.

"Eh?! Shishou alergi hujan?!"

Echizen menjitak kepala Tanaka, "Bilang saja kau tidak bawa payung!"

"Aku tidak suka membawa payung Echizen- _san_."

Echizen melotot kaget, "Hah?!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau seseorang memegangi payungnya? Ecchan bisa mengantar Shishou pulang," tawar Miyano dengan polos.

Tanaka dan Echizen saling lirik dengan wajah malas.

"Nggak,"

"Nggak mau!"

Mereka menjawab bersamaan.

"Eh? Kok begitu?"

"Myanooo jalan pulang kami berbeda," ― _dan kami sangat-sangat-sangaaaat tidak mau sepayung berdua_ , lanjut Echizen dalam hati. Tanaka pun buru-buru mengangguk setuju.

"Hm, baiklah. Tadinya aku akan meminjamkan payung milikku, tetapi Shishou tak suka memegang payung jadi sepertinya ini tidak memungkinkan," Miyano masih berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah Tanaka.

"Kalau pun Myaanoo memegangi payungnya ..." lalu yang terbayang oleh Echizen adalah kepala Tanaka yang menembus payung karena tinggi Miyano cuma 141cm sedangkan Tanaka sekitar 170cm. Echizen pun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Tanaka melihat keluar ke halaman sekolah, "Hujan deras seperti ini bakal lama berhentinya," padahal tadinya ia ingin segera pulang dan bermalas-malasan di depan TV sambil menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Wah, itu surganya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak masalah untuk berjinjit sambil memayungi Shishou sampai rumahnya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Shishou untuk tidak bermalas-malasan lebih lama lagi."

"Myaanoo, kau terlalu baiiiiik~" puji Echizen sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Miyano ke udara.

"Ecchan, _mou_! Turunkan akuuu, aku 'kan bukan kelinci peliharaan,"

"Oke kita coba," Tanaka ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bermalas-malasan, jadi bagaimanapun caranya jika ada solusinya seperti ini, wajib ia coba.

.

.

Echizen pun pulang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Miyano dan Tanaka yang berusaha berjalan sepayung berdua. Miyano kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdebar tidak tenang karena ini merupakan misi pertama dari gurunya dan presentase keberhasilannya sangat kecil.

"Baiklah Shishou, kita coba dengan cara normal dulu."

Cara normal yang dimaksud di sini adalah Miyano berjalan biasa tanpa berjinjit sambil memayungi Tanaka. Dan hasilnya ... kepala Tanaka melesak ke atas dari dalam payung transparan milik Miyano. Tepat seperti yang diperkirakan Echizen. Rambut pemuda itu sebagian jadi tersangkut di besi-besi payungnya. Untung ia tidak sampai menembus ke permukaan payung.

Tanaka kemudian agak menunduk, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menunduk mensejajarkan tinggiku denganmu?"

Miyano mengangguk setuju, ternyata Shishou-nya lumayan bisa diandalkan. Akan tetapi ketika baru melewati gerbang sekolah, Tanaka meminta Miyano untuk berhenti.

"Miyano- _san_ , sepertinya otot pahaku ... kram," Miyano pun panik dan mencoba membantu Tanaka berdiri ke posisi normal perlahan sambil memegangi payungnya.

"Shishouuu, maafkan aku! Kali ini aku akan menebusnya dengan berjalan jinjit sampai rumahmu!" mata Miyano sudah berkaca-kaca karena misi pertamanya yang baru seperempat jalan sudah di ambang kegagalan.

Tanaka pun berpikir sejenak, kalau Miyano tetap memegangi payungnya dan berjalan jinjit sampai rumah pemuda itu, bisa dipastikan gadis itu bakal tumbang di tengah jalan karena kram dan keduanya pun basah kuyup kehujanan. Tidak-tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ini akan membuat perjalanan pulangnya semakin lama!

"Miyano- _san_ , biar aku saja yang membawa payungnya."

"Ta-tapi Shishou 'kan tidak suka membawa payung. Aku sebagai murid tidak bisa membuatmu memegangi benda yang tidak kau sukai!"

Tanaka lebih berpikir efisien dan mengesampingkan egonya. Demi bermalas-malasan dia rela melakukan apapun, "Setidaknya dengan begitu kita bisa lebih cepat sampai dan aku juga bisa bermalas-malasan lebih cepat."

Miyano terdiam beberapa detik. Ia pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menepukkannya ke telapak tangan kirinya, membuat gerakan 'ia paham', "Oh, begitu ya Shishou!"

Kemudian Tanaka mengambil gagang payung dari tangan mungil Miyano. Hm _, begini lebih baik begini ternyata_ , pikir Tanaka. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan di bawah payung transparan.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah, Tanaka merasa bahunya dingin dan agak basah. Ah ini juga yang membuatnya malas sepayung berdua. Waktu sepayung berdua dengan Shiraishi, separuh bahunya basah kuyup karena tidak terpayungi. Apa sekarang Tanaka pulang sendiri saja dan hujan-hujanan? Soalnya separuh bahunya sudah agak basah. Lagi pula itu membuatnya lebih cepat sampai. Atau ia lebih baik jadi perempuan saja? Jadi ia bisa dipayungi tanpa perlu kebasahan; seperti Shiraishi dan Miyano. Hanya saja mungkin adik perempuannya Tanaka akan menjerit kecewa ketika tahu kakak laki-lakinya menjadi perempuan. Tanaka yang tidak tega kepada adiknya pun membuang jauh-jauh ide itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Miyano menarik lengan seragam Tanaka, "Shishou, kau tak usah benar-benar memayungiku."

"Ha?" Tanaka mengerjap dan berhenti melangkah.

Miyano ikut berhenti melangkah bersamaan dengan Tanaka, "Bahumu kebasahan sebelah, 'kan jadi tidak enak. Kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa kehujanan sedikit, soalnya aku 'kan muridmu," ia lalu tersenyum sumrigah. Senyuman yang hangat bagaikan sinar mentari.

Tanaka terdiam sebentar dan memandangi wajah manis Miyano.

Ia lalu memandang ke atas payung dan mendapati butiran-butiran air hujan yang jatuh menabrak permukaan atas payung. Ia baru lihat pemandangan unik ini. Setidaknya pulang sepayung dengan Miyano tidak membuatnya trauma. Cukup mengesankan malah, walau di awal _chaos_ sekali.

"Tidak masalah, aku bahkan sudah dipinjami payung dan kau mau repot-repot mengantarku."

"Heee, tidak boleh begitu. Kau kan guruku,"

Tanaka melirik Miyano di sampingnya, "Kau bukan muridku Miyano- _san_ ,"

"Akh! Shishou!" Miyano menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tanaka pun kembali menatap kedua manik Miyano, "Tapi terima kasih ya," ia mengusap-usap puncak kepala Miyano, "ayo jalan lagi."

Miyano kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk antusias, "Uhm!"

Mereka pun kembali berjalan berdua di bawah payung transparan.

.

.

Kalau pun Tanaka nanti harus sepayung berdua lagi dengan Miyano, itu bukan masalah. Dia pasti mau-mau saja.

.

.

 _ **Completo**_

.

.

* * *

 **A/n:**

Mereka ini terlalu kyut kalau dipasangkan berdua. Sekali lagi ini crack-pair dan saya mencoba membuat hubungan mereka se-platonic mungkin. Gemes banget liat Miyano yang hiper dan Tanaka yang pemalas. Walau entah siapa yang disukai Miyano secara romantis. LOL. Semoga banyak yang suka pair ini.

With love,

~rose


End file.
